Dominique and Ash's Story
by Snooki2014Buddy
Summary: ...
1. Last Day Of School

**Maybe Some Day...**

 **Friday, June 26, 2009**

 **Last Day Of School**

It was silent, not one little noise from anywhere, only four seventh grade best friends, walking in a dark forest on their way to the youngest friend's house. Layla, a little cute 13 year old, she was the youngest out of her friends, she had nice curly brown hair that stayed above her shoulders, and gorgeous hazel eyes. She wore a short black skirt that went down to her knees, and a light pink T-shirt, with her hair tied up in a bun. And her three other friends Dominique, Cole and his brother Ash. Dominique, was the third oldest out of her three friends, she was stunning, with straight dirty blond hair and beautiful green eyes, with dimples. Dominique was wearing tight denim jeans and a black tight T-shirt with a design of angel wings on the back that was covered by her long hair.

On the other hand, Cole, was a nice young handsome 13 year old, older than both girls and Ash, he had short black hair and light blue eyes, and also had dimples. He wore a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. Asher, the deffinition of a trouble maker, Ash was six months younger than his brother, but two months older and taller then both girls, he had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. Asher wore the same thing as his brother but, his shirt was red and his jeans were a lighter color of blue. The four kids walked while telling small jokes. That is, till Asher started to climb a big old oak tree.

"Ash get down from the tree!" Cole told his brother sounding annoyed, "If you get hurt don't tell mom it was my fault!" he called up with his already deep voice.

"Oh, keep quiet!" Ash shouted back, still climbing up, as the girls laughed at his behavoir, "Just because i know how to impress girls doesn't mean you have to be jealous brother!" he laughed and started climbing down.

"Why do i even bother looking out for you!" Cole shouted in anger, "All you ever do is get me in trouble!" he yelled once more.

"Calm down.." Ash told him, "I'll let you have Layla.." he said grinning at her and his brother, then a smirk to Dominique.

"Asher!" Layla shouted hitting him with her blue backpack, she giggled looking at Dominique's slightly annoyed face.

Ash made his way over to Dominique, she had her headphones on and wasn't paying attention till he grabbed her pink and brown backpack. She stopped and turned to look at him and the others, they had surprised looks on their faces but, Ash was staring at the ground infront of her. There was a big bear trap right where she was about to step, Ash put his arm around her and they all walked around the trap. Dominique took her headphones and placed them around her neck when she seen Cole and Layla walking ahead of them.

"Thank you Asher.." she whispered and looked up to him, he still had his arm around her and smiled, "Anything for you.." he replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder when he started to run his hand up and down her arm.

"Come on guys!" Layla shouted as her and Cole waited at the door of her house. When Dominique and Asher caught up they all went inside, Layla's parents were both out on a business trip for two weeks, so they were alone.

The cute little cabin like house was small beige and had paneling on the sides, it had little windows on each side of the front door which was connected to the little patio that was enough to fit six poeple. The four kids walked inside and looked around as they walked to the kitchen which was on the front right side of the house.

The kitchen was one of the smallest rooms in the house, besides the bathroom. It had nice wood floors and brown marble counters with a L shaped island in the middle surounded by black wood stools.

Cole, Ash and Dominique looked at the pictures of Layla's family all around the kitchen that were hung on the dark brown walls.

Layla walked to the counter and placed her backpack on it, followed by the other three as the sat down on the stools around the island.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Layla asked quietly getting some crackers and cheese to put on a plate before placing it infront of them along with the cups filled with Orange Crush for each of them.

"Truth or dare?" Dominique suggested, there was a moment of slience before everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, everyone in the living room!" Cole laughed after taking a sip of his drink. Ash brought his drink and the plate while everyone sat on the couches.

The living room was small, there was one couch in the middle of the room back facing the kitchen, and the other beside it facing a wall of the room. There was a giant fireplace with a flat screen tv mouted to the wall on top.

Both girls sat on one couch while the brothers sat on the other, they waited to see who wanted to start and Dominique raised her hand.

"Okay, Layla.." she started, "Dare..'' she stated with a smile, looking over to Cole who had a smirk appear on his face, "I dare you to go sit in between the two boys!" she laughed as Layla sat in between Ash and Cole. She placed her legs up on the couch where her friend had been sitting.

"Layla, it's you're turn.." Cole whispered quietly into her ear, making her shiver from hearing his voice so close to her. "Ash.."she beamed to Dominique who had a terrified look on her face, "Truth!" he called out before she could even ask.

"Is it true that you cherish Dominique?" she asked looking over to her, seeing Domminique had her face buried into the couch. Ash nodded shyly as his cheeks became light red, before Cole broke out into laughter, along with Layla.

It was now Asher's turn, as he looked to his brother, he didn't even ask Truth or Dare, "Cole i dare you to have Layla sit on you're lap for a hour!'' he damanded from him. Cole's face went pale and so did Layla's as she moved over to sit on his lap.

After getting comfortable Cole started to talk, "Dominique, i dare you to kiss my brother!" he told earning himself a giggle from Layla.

Ash looked over to Dominique, her face was dark red as he swallowed and went to sit beside her, she moved her legs from the couch and faced him. "I'm so sorry.." Ash whispered so only she would hear before grabbing the back of her head and slamming his lips against hers.

After an hour and a half of playing, it was midnight. Layla found herself kissing Cole with her tounge, Dominique found herself admiting she had feelings for Ash, and Ash found himself laying against the back of the couch with Dominique laying infront of him. Cole had his arm around Layla and she leaned against him, they were watching Ice Age 3.

"That squirrel is so cute!'' Dominique whispered slowly falling asleep against Ash, "Just like you.." he whispered before kissing her cheek, he was also falling asleep. He was smiling the whole movie, when Dominique had confessed her love for him it made him the happiest man alive, now that his dream girl was finally his forever.

"Ash, do you think Dominique wouldn't mind sharing a room with you?" Layla asked shutting the tv off as her and Cole started heading for her parents room. Ash shook his head and softly woke her up.

"Domi, wake up.." he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek as she started to stir from her sleep, "What is it..?" she asked returning the kiss.

"Let's go to bed Domi.." he told picking her up like a baby, her head inching closer to his shoulder as they got to Layla's bedroom door, "I love you, Asher" she whispered kissing his cheek.

They entered the bedroom and looked around, the room was white and pink, it matched everything in her room, the pink bed and the white dresser sitting close to the door. He placed her on the bed and got next to her, Ash placed his arm around to touch her stomach before she turned to face him and get closer to his chest and fall asleep, with him following close behind.


	2. Summer and High School

But before Ash could get a chance to go to sleep he heard a strange beep noise, and seen his phone light up, it was a call from his dad.

"Dad!" he whispered, "What do you want?" he asked sounding tired and annoyed.

"Oh just wondering where my two sons are..'' he told sound angry and relaxed now that Ash anwsered his phone and walking out of the bedroom.

"Layla told us we could spend the week at her place at school today" he informed as he walked down the hall way before, putting his shoes on and heading for the door.

"K, son, me and you're mother will drop some clothes off for the week, tomorrow afternoon" he told before saying good night and hanging up the phone.

Ash walked outside and sat on one of the chairs on the porch, he turned his phone on and swiped the screen and went to look at his photos. All the photos were of him, Cole, Layla and Dominique, then at the fair, at the parc, at school, and even at the mall. He saw a photo that made his stomach filled with butterfiles, oddly no girl made him feel like that. It was a picture of him sitting on his couch with her head leaning against his shoulder, he knew and will always know she is stunning.

"Awe, that picture makes you blush.." a girl whispered, he turned his head and turned off his phone right away, it was Dominique. Her hair was curly from sleeping and she had black boy shorts on under the giant grey sweat shirt she had on that went down to her mid-thighs.

"I didn't know you were awake, it's only one forty-five..'' she told standing behind him as he rapped her arms around his neck into a soft, gentle hug.

"I didn't know you would wake up, it's fucking freezing out here!" he joked with a chuckle putting his warm hands on top of her cold hands.

"You're right.." she started, "Layla and Cole won't be up for about eight hours, wanna watch a movie?" she asked quietly slowly walking back to the door, looking at him over her shoulder.

Ash nodded and followed her inside, he went to go sit on the couch while she went back to the room, coming out with a big black fuzzy blanket. She moved over to the couch, Ash was laying down with her body laying infront of his and they covered each other with the blanket.

10 years later...

Dominique was in bed, in her room, doubting that her adoptive family, Layla's family would let her stay home. She couldn't help but think about the car accident her parents were in when they died a year ago. Her thoughts were lost when she heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Dominique, Ash is here!" Layla's mother, Angel shouted from the door. Dominique sighed and got up, heading towards the door, she heard a fimilliar male voice, she poked her head out into the hall way and seen Ash. Her boyfriend for ten years, since grade seven, he had gotten way more muscular, and more handsome. Same as him, she had gotten even more stunning, her body was thin and beautiful, she had a big chest, that Asher always seemed to look at right when she walked into a room.

"Hey..'' Ash said quietly as she walked into the kitchen, walking towards the door with him. She knew why he was here, it was her special day, her birthday.

He looked down to her, she was wearing a short pair of jean shorts and a light pink tight T-Shirt, her hair was curled into the perfect curls that went half way down her back.

"Happy birthday" he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. They were alone, everyone had either went to work or school, "Let's go Domi.." he smiled taking her hand, he opened the door to his car, which was a black Ferrari. He got into the car and started it, she stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked as he noticed her staring at him, "I thought you didn't pass you're driving cours cause of Mrs. Patterson?"

"Well.." he started, "I sorta had Mr. Peters take a chance on me again.." he looked at her with fear of what she would say before he seen a smile.

"Be happy this is our last day of high school.." she whispered placing a hand on his right shoulder. He looked at her, she knew his eyes were full of his love for her, without even looking.

"Okay, quit staring Ash" she giggled looking at him, he continued to stare at her as a frown appeared on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at him with sadness and worry in her eyes.

He knew she would be crushed if he told her the news he had been keeping about leaving to go from Port Hope, to New York for summer and college.

"Ash..?" she asked catching his attention, "What's going on?" he heard the worry in her voice as she asked as he moved his head to look down at the keys to turn them and start the car. "Nothing.." he repiled before he started driving.

After arriving at school and she got into her class, she knew Ash was hding something from her, so she decided to text him and see what he was hiding.

Dominique - 9:45

Ash what's going on?

Ash - 9:46

Nothing Domi.

Dominique - 9:46

Asher tell me now.

Ash - 9:47

I'll tell you at lunch okay?

Dominique - 9:48

No Ash. Now.

Ash knew that if he didn't tell her she would be mad and they wouldn't talk before he left tomorrow, so he had to tell her.

Ash - 9:54

Tomorrow i'm leaving for New York...

Dominique - 9:54

What?

Ash - 9:55

I'm going to NY for college i'm leaving.

Dominique - 9:58

no.. you can't.. you can't leave Port Hope.

Ash - 9:58

Dominique, please don't be upset..

After a few miutes of not replying, Dominique found herself being excused from class. She walked out makng sure no one could see her tears. She went trough the hall, passing Cole and Layla on the way out. She headed for the steps outside of the building and sat against the railing in the middle.

She looked down as she brought her feet up in front of her and hugged her legs, she didn't understand why he told her that today, one day before he had to leave, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cole's voice. She looked up to see him kneeling in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"Dominique what's wrong?" he asked quietly knowing if he was found outside during class time he would be in trouble.

"Are you leaving too?" she asked knowing he could possibly be going with his brother to New York. "What do you mean?" he asked sitting in front of her wondering what she was talking about.

"Are you going to New York with Ash.." she asked looking at his face that was full of sadness, before lookin back down to her hands that were curled in her squished lap.

"No, i'm staying with you and Layla.." he started, "Ash had a hard choice to make, it was either New York or Cambridge.." he explained, "He just wanted to be closer to you, so he could still visit once he had time off from school.."

"But Cole, tomorrow is our tenth anniversary.." she sobbed in a low voice, "I can't have him leave tomorrow.." she finished as Layla came walking out.

"Cole what happened?" Layla asked him, he looked up and simply said, "She found out Ash is leaving.." before Layla came down and hugged her friend.

"Well at least now you're an adult of eight-teen years old!" Layla told her trying to brighten the mood. Dominique let out a tiny laugh before a female teacher came outside looking as mad as ever.

"Cole and Layla, get back to class now!" she damanded with a angry tone staring at Dominique. They got up and ran inside before the teacher turned and walked inside, leaving a sad Dominique behind.

She moved her hands to wipe her tears and took her blue sweater and placed it over her bent legs, burying her face into it. After a half an hour of being alone outside crying, she heard a male voice beside her.

"Please don't be upset with me.." Ash begged taking a seat on the step above her, leaning his back against the railing. Her crying got worse at the sight of him.

Just then, when she was about to say something, the bell rang for the end of the day. "Hope you have fun in New York Asher Johnson!" she told before waking down the stairs to head home.

"Dominique wait!" he yelled running after her, once Ash was infront of her she stopped and looked past him to his left as tears started spilling over again. "Look at me.." he said take her face in his hand and turning her head to face him, "I really need to ask you something, follow me" he told walking away as she followed.

He lead her to behind the school where his car was parked, no one else was there, just him and her. He stopped at his car and turned to face her as he leaned against his car door. "What do you want Ash?" she asked very annoyed with his behavior, he looked at her with a smirk, seeing her angry with him made him amused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.." he said with a smirk across his face and hope in his eyes. She stood there staring at him, dumbfounded by his request to her. "What?" she asked staring in shook.

"Dominique, do you want to come to New York with me?" he asked her his smirk growing slowly by her reaction. She stood there silent, to him that wasn't a good sign, his smirk started to fade, when she didn't answer.


End file.
